Intrusos en la playa
by Mery Malfoy Black
Summary: Un merecido viaje a la playa hace que hermione y ginny lo pasen mejor que nunca. ¿Tendrán algo que ver ciertos slytherins? / Regalo para Sara Malfoy Black


**A ver, antes de que empiecen la historia, este capítulo es más una introducción que otra cosa, ruego que le den otro capítulo para apreciar la trama... Sin más, ¡les dejo con la lectura! ¡Nos vemos al final!  
><strong>

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Confusiones desesperadas.<strong>

- Venga Herm, no te podrás quejar…

-Sabes que no lo hago Ginny, pero me parece exagerado…

- ¿Exagerado? Sólo han sido un par de chicos.

- ¿Un par? Venga Ginny, tanto tú como yo sabes que han sido bastantes más.- Hermione giró un poco su silla para quedar en frente de su amiga y poder interrogarla con la mirada.

- No los cuento Herm…- La chica le respondió con una ceja enarcada. Ginny supo que tenía que contestar un número.- ¿Cuatro?

- No te hagas la inocente…- Hermione se disponía a seguir con su reprimenda cuando otro chico se las acercó, pidiéndole a Ginny su número de teléfono. La castaña hizo rodar sus ojos. Ese chico al menos fue más directo que los demás, que "chocaban accidentalmente" contra la pelirroja y eso que en ese momento se encontraban sentadas. Al ver la cara sonrojada de su amiga se rió internamente, estaba claro que el chico que hablaba le parecía muy guapo, pero nunca lo pasaba bien cuando ligaban con ella. A veces no llegaba a comprenderla, pero parte de su amistad consistía en que no se llegaban a entender.

-Hermione… ¡Hermione! ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Lo siento Ginny, estaba pensando.- Miré a mi alrededor en busca del chico, que se había ido andando con la cara agachada mirando sus pies.- Y a este ¿por qué le has dicho que no? Parecía muy guapo.

- Era muy guapo…

- Pero…

- Ya lo sabes, me gusta Harry… Pero no te desvies, te estaba preguntando por qué TÚ no has aceptado ninguna de las invitaciones que te han ofrecido.

- Sólo ha sido una…

- No importa, era mucho más guapo que el tío que acaba de venir… No te gustará aún mi hermano…

- ¿Qué?- Me puse colorada al instante.- Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no me interesa nadie.

-Claro claro, lo que tú digas, voy a pagar y nos vamos…- Ginny se levantó de la mesa, dejando a su amiga con la única compañía de su helado. Ron y Hemione estuvieron saliendo durante un iempo, pero ambos quedaron en terminar como amigos. No paso lo mismo con Harry y Ginny, ya que aunque Ginny estaba loca por él, parecía no ser correspondida. Hermione estaba pensando en su anterior charla con su amiga cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la alejó de sus pensamientos. En frente de la heladería había una tienda de ropa, y en frente de la ventana, mirándose al espejo se encontraba un chico de pelo platino que se terminaba de poner la camiseta. "Respira y cálmate, no puede ser él" -pensó Hermione- "Es solo una chico rubio, porque iba a ser…"- De nuevo dejó de pensar cuando vio como se quitaba la camiseta para probarse otra.-"Por Merlín, pero como es posible que…" Un golpe en el hombro la hizo sobresaltarse y provocando, con ello, que lo que quedaba de helado se cayese en sus pantalones.

- ¡Pero Hermione! ¿En que estabas pensando? Te has puesto perdida.- La aludida miró el estropicio y de nuevo miró a la tienda. No había nadie. ¿Se lo habría imaginado todo? De pronto una fugaz idea pasó por su mente.

- Ginny, ¿podríamos entrar a esa tienda?-Señalo el lugar donde instantes antes había estado mirando.- No me apetece demasiado ir por la calle con los pantalones manchados…- No pudo decir más la pelirroja la agarró del brazo y la metió en la tienda corriendo.

- Voy a buscar por aquí y tú por allí, ¿vale Herm?- Ginny corrió hacia un lado de la tienda buscando los pantalones perfectos para su amiga cuando la vio mirando por la ventana y dando vueltas en sus talones. Tuvo un presentimiento.- Hermione, ¿Se te ha perdido algo?- Alzó una ceja mientras que observaba a su amiga que parecía confundida. Tras unos minutos de duda negó con la cabeza.- Vale, pues pruébate estos pantalones.- Le tiró los pantalones a la cara para que se espabilara, cuando los cogió puso cara de enfado.

- ¡Ginny, son cortos!

- Claro que son cortos Herm, estamos en verano, en la playa y tú vas con unos pantalones largos y ¡encima de color negro! – Ginny estaba cansada de tener siempre la misma conversación.-Si no te los pruebas ahora mismo y te los compras después, te los pruebó yo a la fuerza.

- ¿Pero pagas tú después?

- Que te lo has creído.- Ginny dejo de mirar a su amiga y se concentró de nuevo en la ropa, mientras que Hermione iba al probador a cambiarse.

- Hola preciosa.- Ginny miro extrañada al chico que le acababa de hablar. Un chico alto, de tez morena, pelo azabache, ojos azules, musculoso y muy guapo se encontraba a su lado, mirándola con picardía.

- Hola.- Ginny volvió a su cometido de buscar ropa mientras pensaba de qué le podía sonar la cara de ese chico.

- Veo que andas con compras veraniegas, pero quizá tengas algún sitio en tu agenda para quedar conmigo...

- Tienes razón, quizá lo tenga.

- Tienes más belleza que carácter.¿Lo sabías?

- Sí, me lo han dicho un par de veces esta mañana.

- ¡¿Sólo un par? Que te lo has creído- Ambos miraron hacia los probadores, de donde había salido el grito de su amiga. Cuando Ginny volvió a mirar al muchacho observó cómo miraba desconcertado hacia los probadores.

- Es mi amiga, esta mañana está muy quejica.- El chico parecía no salir de su asombro lo que para Ginny fue más extraño aún.

- Bueno preciosa, mi amigo me espera fuera.- Inclinó la cabeza hacia la pelirroja y luego se encamino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró a los probadores y gritó:- ¡Hasta otra amiga quejica! Y tú, más te vale llamarme.- Sin más salió del lugar y se cogió al hombre de su amigo mientras le decía.- No te imaginas con quien me he encontrado…- Luego se cerró definitivamente la puerta y no se pudo oír más. "¿Por qué le dice eso a su amigo?¿Acaso nos conocemos? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo le voy a llamar si no tengo su número?" Ginny se encontraba enfrascada en sus pensamientos cuando vio un papel encima del monton de ropa que estaba revisando. Una sonrisa se instaló en su cara mientras veía números escritos en él.

- ¿Qué tienes ahi?

- Nada Hermione,- guardó el papel en uno de sus bolsillos al tiempo que continuaba hablando.- ¿nos vamos ya?

Las chicas anduvieron hasta el piso de la pelirroja hablando de lo que tenían que hacer cuando llegaran Ron y Harry llegasen cuando se una rápida idea se les cruzo por la mente, esa noche cenarían pizza. Mientras esperaban el pedido Hermione no pudo aguantar más y pregunto lo que tanta curiosidad le producia.

- Ginny, el chico que estaba en la tienda antes… ¿Le vas a llamar?

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo su número?

- Asique no me equivoco…- Ginny se coloreó al instante al sentirse pillada por su amiga.- Le oí decirte que le llamases.

- Quizá le llame, la verdad es que el chico era guapísimo y tenía un increíble…

- ¡Ginny!- Hermione miró escandalizada a su amiga mientras se tapaba los oídos. La pelirroja rió al instante.

- Y tú que Herm, ¿Por qué querías entrar en la tienda con tanta desesperación?

- La desesperada fuiste tú.

- Lo que tú digas, pero ¿Por qué?

- Sólo quería cambiarme de pantalones.

- Y yo quiero mi madre llegue al apartamento para arruinarnos las vacaciones.

- ¿En serio? Ginny, me merezco estas vacaiones…

- Y yo la verdad.- Sentenció ella.

- Uhm… ¿Vi unos pantalones que me gustaban?- El gesto de negación de Ginny le hizo darse cuenta a Hermione de que tarde o temprano tendría que decir la verdad, y cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor.

- Me pareció ver a alguien conocido dentro, pero al parcer me equivoque...

- ¿Equivocarte tú? ¡Eso es imposible!- Les trajeron el pedido, y después de andar unos minutos más llegaron al portal del aparamento.

Hermione cogió las pizzas de los brazos de Ginny mientras esta abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a su amiga, pero algo ocurrió que Ginny se separó corriendo y Hermione tuvo que hacer malabares para que la puerta no se estrellase contra ella y su cena no cayese al suelo. Tras un par se segundos, en los que recobró el equlibrio, se pusó de nuevo a andar.

Miró de reojo hacia su amiga, que se encontraba hablando con uno de sus vecinos. Un chico moreno, de ojos azules que se parecía demasiado a Blaise Zabini... La castaña llegó a una rápida conclusión que hizo que se resvalase y perdiese el equilibrio. Bueno, realmente estuvo a punto de perderlo, ya que unos brazos la sujetaron por la espalda al instante.

- Deberías de tener más cuidado Granger, esas pizzas huelen demasiado bien como para acabar en el suelo.- La castaña creyó desmayarse al instante al oir ESA voz susurrante contra su oído.

Giró y vió a un blondo muy sonriente que lucía sin camiseta y con un bañador. Por una vez en la vida esperaba no llevar razón. Por una vez en la vida esperaba que sus ojos le hubiesen jugado una mala pasada, que aquel chico que había visto en la tienda sólo fuese producto de su imginación. Deseaba no ser Hermione Granger y no tener razón por una vez. Porque ante todo, deseaba y esperaba que Draco Malfoy no estuviese ante sus ojos

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

N.A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno este fic es muy especial para mi, ya que (aunque parezca increible) muchas, por no decir todas exceptuando los chicos, de las cosas que han sucedido y que van a ir ocurriendo son totalmente ciertas, y nos han pasado a mi y a una amiga muy especial a la que le dedico esta historia por nuestro tercer año de ser mejores amigas y en cierto modo hermanas. Bueno, de vuelta al capítulo, se que es un poco corto pero tranquilas, tengo todo planeado y lo dejó así para que en el siguiente capítulo me cuadre todo =)

Sin más que añadir, espero que les vaya todo bien y que le guste mi regalo a Sara Malfoy Black, que aunque no lo parezca ¡escribir cuesta mucho esfuerzo! E ire subiendo más como regalo, bueno, una parte de ello.

Muchos besitos dramioneras, ¡cuindense mucho!


End file.
